cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of House Baratheon
We are House Baratheon, Lords of the Stormlands and Protectors of the Realm. Though one of the youngest, also the first and greatest among the Great Houses. Ours is the Fury! On Lords and Lands To the many Lords, Ladies, and Knights of the Realm, that they may find welcome wherever they uphold the King's Peace. Those wishing to swear fealty to the Realm must do so within the confines of our home forum. As our banner bears a black crowned stag upon a field of gold, we encourage our Lords to proudly wear the color gold(yellow) in support, and all under this great banner are to display their affiliation to "House Baratheon" for all to see. Within the Seven Kingdoms under Our dominion these Lords, Ladies, and other distinguished nobles shall have guaranteed the following rights: to speak freely, to freely associate, to peacefully petition and state grievances without reprisal, to protection, and to abandon their claims and depart the greater kingdom in times of peace. Accordingly, those holding lands within the greater kingdom are held to a standard of behavior befitting of their station. Those who wish not to abide within the realm of honor and at good taste shall be sent into exile. Calling up the Banners To ensure the protection of all within the Realm one must call upon far beyond their own household guard no matter how formidable. As such it is the responsibility of all, great or small, to swiftly raise their banners and rally their resources in defense of themselves and their countrymen. The King and Small Council The Realm and His Royal House Baratheon is overseen by the King in all matters. Still, there is much more to the proper administration of a kingdom than drinking oneself into glorious oblivion, enough so that we have established the Small Council to assist in the day to day handling of these matters. It consists as follows: The King -''' The highest authority in the land. The Council serves at His bidding. 'The Hand of the King -' The King &%#'s and the Hand wipes. Responsible for attending to matters in the kings absence, and assisting in regular management as His second in command. 'Master of Arms -' Armies require leaders. The Master of Arms is tasked with the defense of the Realm, rallying of the banners in the event of crisis and general organization to prepare in times of peace. 'Master of Coin -' Money is needed to make the world run smoothly, and the Master of Coin finds that money. The Master of Coin is tasked with overseeing and facilitating economic activity within the Realm. 'Master of Whispers -' Sometimes whispers and rumors abroad are all we have to go on, and little birdies have a tendency to hear them. The Master of Whispers is tasked with the maintenance of the foreign affairs wing. 'Grand Maester -' With all their knowledge the Grand Maester serves as chief educator to the king and nobles alike. 'Master of Laws -' Someone has to watch over our own as we plot, position, and otherwise work to ruin each other. Here the task of managing internal affairs falls to the Master of Laws. Let the Games Begin Politics is a treacherous game where you either win or you die. As such it must be treated with the utmost care and respect so that we may honor our word. All members of the House shall all get the opportunity to vote upon new treaties as a sign of good faith. Greater than 50% of the House votes after 72 hours must be in agreement to take on ventures of such severity. Crisis and dire need may override this, but to go upon the field of battle without the support of one's own is a perilous path that we look to avoid starting here. The King is Dead, to us at least. Should the Lords of House Baratheon lose faith in their sovereign it is fully within their power to remove Him. Such an action will require a statement of intent, followed by a vote. The vote must occur for a declared period of time, no less than 72 hours, and result in over 50% of the votes cast to be in favor of a change of regime. The full membership must be notified of such votes impartially. Upon a successful removal of the King, the Hand of the King will assume the role of leader until a new King can be selected by alliance wide vote. Such a vote will be of similar design, though actually voting shall delay account for proper campaigning of candidates among the Lords. I'm a King, Not a Scribe This document invariably sucks. Changes may be made to it at any time provided a House wide vote take place to approve them. Greater than 50% of the resulting House votes after 72 hours must be in support of an amendment for the change to take effect. '''Signed, Roland, King Almighty Hero, Hand of King Small Council Master of the House: Comrade General Master at Arms:Jocabia Master of Whisperers: Mila Master of Coin: akotash Category:House Baratheon Category:Alliance charters